cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Federation
The Earth Federation (also known as the Federation) was one of the two Great Powers in the early human space era. Born of the original human world, the Earth Federation was the dominant force its part of the galaxy after unifying the many fragmented colonies lost to the mother world. It was engaged in a century long war with rival human power the Centauri Confederacy that ended with the collapse of both nations at the onset of the Galactic Dark Age. At its height the Federation spanned over a dozen star systems. History The Earth Federation had its roots in the Earth Sphere Wars , begun in 2415 following the sudden collapse of civilization triggered by global economic disasters. Fueled by centuries of ethnic, religious, and cultural tensions, the Earth Sphere Wars lasted on and off for nearly two hundred years. Many factions rose to power and fell into obscurity during the course of the conflict with none ever establishing dominance until 2605, when a man named Ursang Selk seized power over several countries in Eastern Europe, and almost overnight expanded his sphere of dominance over half the continent. Within two years Selk's faction, called the "Total Earth Unification Movement," controlled half the military might on the planet, and by the end of the decade, all of Earth was under one flag. Accounts of just how Selk accomplished his conquest vary wildly from the mundane to the ridiculous, but the undisputed fact is that Selk had done what no one in the history of humankind had ever achieved: total world dominance. Selk renamed his domain the "Total Earth Union," and established its government as a military state with himself as Supreme Commander. His rule was harsh, the law was draconian, and as soon as the Earth was his, Selk turned its military might on the rest of the Solar system and beyond, reestablishing control of the colonies and worlds that had become autonomous while the Earthlings fought among themselves. Selk's era was a time of continuous military expansion. Selk died in 2642 at the age of 71, passing leadership of the Total Earth Union to his protege, Hudson Morrel. Supreme Commander Morrel continued his mentor's vision and carried out a system of aggressive expansion to Sol's neighboring star systems following the development of FTL travel, merging or subjugating them over the first thirty years of his reign. Living conditions on Earth and its subject worlds improved steadily under Morrel's rul who began a slow road towards converting the Union from a tyranny to a republic. Morrel stepped down from the seat of Supreme Commander in 2623, handing leadership of Earth and its territories off to Johnathan Brenshaw. The transfer of power coincided with the official transition from military junta to militant republic, and Brenshaw was the first Commander-in-Chief of the new christened Earth Federation. Several years later, the Earth Federation reestablished contact with the long lost Centauri colony, now the Centauri Confederacy. The joy of meeting long lost humans was short-lived as it became clear the two nations had eyes on the same territory. Conflict quickly followed. The next century was defined entirely by what was later known as the Hundred Years War. Fought almost constantly, the Earth Federation's objective was to bring all of human space under its control. While the federation had an advantage in numbers, the Centauri were initially able to field better weapons, leveling the playing field. New weapons were constantly being developed, and whole planets became battlegrounds, to the point that whole systems were depopulated. After over a hundred years, the Earth Federation had gotten nowhere in its war except in debt. The perpetual state of war was costly, and conquests were seldom long enough to capitalize on the gains of the new territories. Back home, the population had become weary and frustrated over the lack of progress and wartime restrictions. Riots and revolt had become commonplace. An alliance with the Uplifters did not produce the change in wartime fortunes that had been hoped for, causing even greater furor among the populace. Negotiations for peace opened up after the failed attempt to assault the Centauri System itself. Records indicate that the negotiations took three years, but were ultimately successful. Whatever post-war future the leaders of the federation had hoped for never materialized. The country collapsed soon after, ushering in the Dark Age. Territory * Sol System ** Earth ** Luna ** Mars ** Ceres ** Europa ** Ganymede ** Callisto * Sirius System ** Westeros * Epsilon Eridani ** Raijur * Tolkien ** Gandor * Feldun System ** Berez ** Thor * Grenadine System ** Nal Daime * Gliese System ** Napoleon * Millius System ** Defrin ** Pen * Mooshteroof System ** Loutrez * Yusufa System ** Tarif * Morial System ** Gürtel ** Nizar ** Balrog * Peilang System ** Xishu ** Kuan Kung * Tallen System ** Legion ** Maximilian ** Washington Government The Earth Federation was officially converted from a military junta to a militant republic in 2765. The Federation is governed on 6 levels, by three branches each: Control, Command, and Court. This is called the 3C system. The Earth Federation is considered a militant republic because in order to hold any seat in government, a minimum 2 years of active military service is required. Higher seats require additional active service time or time in government office. Branches * Control: The legislative branch of the government, responsible for lawmaking. Each level of Control was headed by a council of varying size made up of elected officials. Term length depended upon the level of government, growing longer the higher in level the seat was. * Command: The military, responsible for defense, law enforcement, and information control. The Commander-in-Chief was the head of this branch, and was elected every 12 years. All senior officers were appointed by the Commader-in-Chief and served until they were replaced or retired. ** SICanD, was the Federation's intelligence agency in charge of gathering and controlling information relevant to the security of the state. * Court: The judicial branch, responsible for interpreting the law. Judges appointed their own replacements with approval from Control of the same level, and could not sit on a Court for two term lengths after stepping down. Like Control, term lengths increase the higher in the level of government the seat was. Levels The 3C system spans 6 levels of government. From lowest to highest, they are District, Zone, High, Planet, System, Supreme. The heads of each branch of each level in order of Command, Control, Court, are: * Supreme (12y term, 20y service req): Commander-in-Chief, Supreme Control Council (18 seats), Supreme Court (6 seats) * System (10y term, 15y service req): Grand Marshall, System Control Council (500 seats), Superior Court (18 seats) * Planet (8y terms, 12y service req): Marshall, Planetary Control Council (100 seats), Grand Court (12 seats) * High (6y terms, 9y service req): High Commander, High Control Council (50 seats), High Court (8 seats) * Zone (4y terms, 5y service req): Zone Commander, Zone Control Council (20 seats), Pentunal (5 seats) * District (3y terms, 5y service req): District Commander, District Control Council (10 seats), Tribunal (3 seats) Category:Former Nations Category:Human Category:Earth